


Truly I Am In Hell

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Naruto
Genre: (But please don't), BTW, Characters depend on what I decide will happen, Genjutsu, HEED THE TAGS CAUSE EVERYTHING I PUT THERE IS THERE FOR A REASON, I'M A FUCKED UP HUMAN BEING FOR WRITING THIS, Just in case you didn't pick that up, Just read some fanfics instead, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mangenkyo Sharigan, Multi, Obito is a sadistic fuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Kakashi, Smut, So for now it's a one shot, Sorry Not Sorry, This may or may not turn into an actual story, Underage Rape/Non-con, fight me, i love you all :), if you want to call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: The battle in Kamui takes an unexpected turn for the worst...





	Truly I Am In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to continue this, just leave a comment below! Tell me who you think he should be with too!

They stood in the empty void that was Kamui. A tense silence hung in the dead air, neither of them moving yet but ready to strike at any moment. Kakashi faced his old comrade, breath shaky, sounding like a roar in this unnerving quiet. Obito, however, was eerily calm, standing there as he stared back at his former teammate. This was not how Kakashi wanted their reunion to go… Then again, he never expected to see him again, even in death, he was going to a place much worse than where Obito would end up… Or so he thought…

“Obito… I don’t want to fight you,” Kakashi said, finally breaking the silence.

“Then stand there and I’ll make it quick,” his once-idol exclaimed, rushing him quickly.

Everything was a blur as they fought; sparks flying, kunai clashing, bodies moving too fast to see as they dodged and attacked. Their movements were fluid, fighting styles so familiar like they had sparred before when they were kids, except this time, it was much vicious, each man out to kill the other. One had no problem with that, but the other was tearing himself apart at the seams. He already killed Rin, but to kill Obito as well? Kakashi didn’t know if he could do it.

“Just give up! You can let go of all your pain! You don’t have to worry anymore! It’ll be so much better than this reality!”

“And live in some fake dream world where everything is flowers and sunshine? No thanks! I prefer the real world instead of hiding like a coward!”

The battle raged on for what for felt like an eternity, and Kakashi could feel the exhaustion in every muscle, every bone, pulsing in his blood as he refused to give up. His chakra waned, but both were determined to keep going. Kakashi was the one to break the stalemate, pinning Obito beneath him with a kunai held against his neck. They were breathing heavily, both exhausted and tired.

“Please… You still have a chance. I don’t want to do this… I don’t want to kill you, and I will not lose,” the Copy-nin pleaded.

Obito’s expression made Kakashi falter, taken aback by the smugness he didn’t believe to be correct in the situation his former comrade was in.

“Oh, Bakashi...You’ve already lost…,” his old comrade smirked.

“Wha-”

For a moment, the silver-haired nin was confused, but then his eyes widened as his body seemed to shrink, toned muscles becoming more lean and small, the kunai and clothes heavy and big. Even his chakra seemed to drain further. Obito kicked him off and Kakashi landed on the ground with a thud. He took the time to examine his body, finding that his suspicion was correct: he was indeed a child. Knowing this was a genjutsu (it had to be), he tried desperately to break it but failed. He tried to hide his growing panic.

“You always were a smug little brat back then… Now it’s payback for all the times you made me look like a fool. You can’t break this with that pathetic attempt. You’re just how you were as a kid, even your chakra levels if you haven’t already figured it out…”

Obito started advancing and Kakashi darted away and hid behind the pillars, using the time to create a clone and catch his breath as he snuck away to a different pillar. Creating a clone took way too much energy out of him. He would’ve made more, but his damn chakra was so weak… Kakashi struggled to think of a plan and calm his racing heart that pounded so hard, he was terrified Obito might hear it in this empty place.

“Why do you hide Kakashi,” the older man (now anyways) called out with a condescending voice.

Kakashi shut his eyes, Obito’s footsteps echoing as he suddenly stopped and used his fireball jutsu to expose his clone. They engaged in taijutsu, but as expected, Obito finished the fight with ease. He knew he had to come up with something fast lest he suffer the same, if not worse, fate as his clone. It was hard to calm down, though, with his thoughts racing as fast as they were, heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears, making it hard to focus on anything else.

“Are you scared Bakashi? You should be… How does it feel knowing that you let Naruto down? I guess it’s not that surprising though... All you’re good at is failing…”

Kami… His old friend sure knew how to hit him where it hurt… Obito’s footsteps echoed as he wandered in search of the Copy-nin, well, former Copy-nin that is… Did he stop being his revered name as a kid? Why was he thinking about that right now? Focus! He had to focus!

“Come out Kakashi… Don’t be scared. I just want to play…”

But he was scared, no, he was petrified. How could beat him in this state? In an effort to calm his racing thoughts, nerves, and heart, he shut his eyes to think of a plan.

“Found you,” Obito sung menacingly.

Kakashi’s eyes bolted open, staring up widely at the older man. He didn’t have time to react as Obito reached down and grabbed Kakashi by his shirt, lifting him up in the air. The young nin thrashed desperately, grabbing Obito’s wrist and trying to tear it off. This only made him chuckle at his pathetic squirming before throwing him across the void.

The silver-haired jounin landed with a thud, head hitting the ground, knocking his vision out of focus. His ears rang for a second, so loud he could hear it buzzing in his head. Once the fuzziness cleared, he pushed himself on his elbows and knees, rubbing his throbbing head with one hand.

“How does it feel Kakashi,” his comrade asked, walking up to him before stomping his back, forcing him down onto his stomach, “to be such a weak little bitch.”

He curled in a ball, trying to protect his frail body as Obito started to kick the young boy anywhere his foot could reach. Pain exploded throughout Kakashi’s body as his old friend broke and cracked some of his ribs, even managing to stomp on his stomach and chest, crushing his diaphragm under the immense force and knocking every ounce of air out of his already burning lungs. The assault stopped and Kakashi tried to crawl away, heaving himself with forearms, every muscle screaming in objection at his choice to move.

“It’s useless… Just give up. You can’t escape me,” his friend told him.

Obito started to walk over to him, crouched down a little, and that’s when Kakashi used the opportunity to slash the older nin in the face, but he was slower than usual, allowing the older man to catch his wrist with ease before punching him in the face. Kakashi groaned in pain, trying once more to get away.

“I guess that’s not your style, huh?”

The missing (rogue? Y’all can correct me) nin flipped Kakashi over on his back and pinned him beneath him. The silver-haired nin thrashed wildly to escape, but it futile. The strength he had as an adult was gone, leaving him even more useless.

“No matter… I wouldn’t want anything less.”

“Obito… Please… Stop this! This isn’t you,” Kakashi pleaded with him.

Obito grabbed his throat, choking the young nin, crushing his neck with immense pressure.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME,” he screamed in his face.

Kakashi couldn’t respond as he coughed and gasped, struggling to get the oxygen he desperately craved. His vision became blurry and in a last attempt to break free, he weaved hand signs and ignoring all self-preservation skills, he managed to spit in Obito’s face, a small, water bullet-like projectile knocking him back. His grip released as he stumbled backward, a hand holding his face as he hissed in pain.

The silver-haired jounin coughed and sputtered, too weak to roll onto his hands and knees as he struggled to regain his breath. Every inhale hurt *way* more than it should. It felt like knives were stabbing into his stomach and ribs. He had never felt so weak in his life, so drained and exhausted of chakra. His stubbornness was the only thing keeping him going.

“I’ll admit, you always were a stubborn little bastard… Clever too… But playtime is over now…”

“Obito… Please, stop…,” Kakashi rasped weakly, trying to get away.

The other shinobi huffed before pouncing on Kakashi, pinning him once more on his back. The small Hatake whimpered, staring up at Obito with one gray eye, the other closed to prevent more chakra from draining. The way Obito was looking at him, an expression he couldn’t read or place, was terrifying. The other nin stroked his face gently with one hand while pinning his wrists with the other. The small child trembled beneath him, eyes filled with panic.

The silence was deafening as they just stared at each other. Kakashi thought he was being strangled by the air that was supposed to help him breathe. Obito was the first to break the tense moment, making the situation much worse. He had never been so happy to have a mask as the missing-nin leaned down and pressed his face against it, kissing him, lips blocked by his mask. It only lasted for a couple moments, but it was long enough for a blush to burn his cheeks red.

The younger jounin’s eyes widened, frozen in shock at what had just happened. Obito hummed in thought, stroking and petting his hair, looking at him with scary fascination. Kakashi struggled to speak, struggled to focus, trying to make sense of what happened. His former comrade’s voice snapped him out of his racing thoughts.

“I’ve always wondered what you hid behind that mask of yours…,” he inquired wonderingly.

Kakashi’s eyes somehow managed to widened further. He thrashed and shook his head, grunting in protest as his eyes watered. His mask was his ultimate comfort, like a precious baby blanket. He couldn’t remember the last time he had shown anyone his face, barely even seeing it himself. Kakashi considered the mask to be part of his face, part of *him*...

“Let’s see shall we?”

“No! No! No please… Obito, no! No, please! Stop! Nonononononono!”

His head tossed side to side wildly, not making it easy, being as much of a nuisance as possible as he thrashed under him. Obtio growled, grabbing his chin roughly and forcing him to be still. He was trembling in panic, trying to pull out of his tight grip.

“Stop fucking fighting brat!”

Kakashi whimpered, silent tears falling down his face as the older man tentatively grabbed the edges of his lifeline, slowly pulling it down his face. He was quaking violently in fear and embarrassment as his former teammate (his former fucking teammate for Kami’s sake) revealed more and more of his hidden face. Kakashi’s eyes shut tightly when it was off, holding back a sob. Obito let out a sharp intake of breath as if taken aback by what he saw. He flinched when a gentle hand let fingertips stroke his cheek tenderly.

“I had no idea you would be so beautiful…”

Obito leaned down again, catching Kakashi’s lips in his once more, making the young nin fight again and let out muffled sounds of protests. A tongue swiped against his mouth, as if a request for entrance, but Kakashi stubbornly declined. A sharp bite to his bottom lip caused the silver-haired nin to gasp, allowing Obito’s tongue to enter and take over his tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth roughly. He let go of Kakashi’s wrists, and the young Hatake pushed weakly at his chest. Obito moaned, ignoring his muffled protests and the small hands pressing against a strong chest. His former idol leaned back, licking the tears that fell down his face, only causing Kakashi to cry harder. After that, he sat back up on Kakashi’s thighs and admired the view beneath him.

“Obito… Please stop,” he sobbed, hating how weak he sounded.

“But Bakashi, we’ve only just begun,” his friend cooed gently with a purr, a sheer contrast to the menacing look on his face, hinted in the undertones of voice.

He whimpered and closed his eyes to try and escape, trying to ignore the sound of Obito taking his off his clothes. A hand in his hair yanked him to his knees, forcing the young child to open his eyes, a huge erection right in front of his face. He tried to pull away but was held by the strong grip.

“Now, suck like a good boy,” Obito demanded.

Kakashi stubbornly kept his mouth closed, shaking his head. The raven-haired male sighed and pinched his nose, cutting off his only link to air. He held his breath for as long as he could, but his need for air was too strong and he opened his mouth to breathe, only to have it filled by Obito’s cock. He instantly gagged at the foreign object in his mouth. He snapped his jaw closed and sunk his teeth into that dick, tasting the metallic blood on his tongue, feeling a spark of triumph as Obito cried out in pain.

His victory was short lived as he was pushed the ground with an oomph. Obito growled as he regained his composure, stalking up to Kakashi and pressing his foot down on his neck, effectively choking the young nin.

“You fucking bitch! Try that shit again and I will break that pretty neck!! Then again… You may want that… Well, I promise I will make this much, much, *much* worse for you…”

The look on Obito’s face left no room for argument. Kakashi sobbed in defeat, just wanting this end.

“Now, will you be a good boy? Are you done being a stubborn dog,” the older shinobi growled.

The silver-haired child nodded slowly, tears falling down his face, wanting nothing more than to fight and shred Obito apart for this, but too weak to keep going.

“Good boy… I promise to be gentle if you behave…”

Obito’s foot let up, telling Kakashi to kneel. The younger nin forced himself onto his knees, staring up at his old friend with teary-eyes. The other man purred softly, stroking his hair and praising him.

“Now… Get to work Bakashi…,” he commanded, a hint of threat in his voice if he didn’t follow instruction.

Kakashi’s breath came out broken and shaky as he slowly leaned forward and licked that angry erection. It felt so heavy on his tongue, the scent so overwhelming as he screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out this humiliation. Unable to wait, Obito grabbed his head and pushed him down on his cock, but this time, he was more gentle, going much slower as Kakashi coughed and gagged around him, trying his best to breathe through his clogged nose from crying. He did his best to suck Obito, just trying to get this over with, and eventually, Obito’s resolve broke as he thrust into the small boy’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Drool leaked out of the corners of his mouth, and he pushed on Obito’s thighs in an attempt to pull away when he couldn’t breathe.

It worked, much to his surprise, Obito sliding out and gently pressing a hand on Kakashi’s chest, pushing him onto the ground, urging him to lay on his back. He sobbed uncontrollably, shaking violently shock blocking out rational thought. He was so scared… He weakly squirmed when Obito started to remove his clothes, shushing him gently.

He was struggling to breathe by the time all of his clothes were off, jumbled protests and sounds of panic spilling from his lips. He was incoherent with desperation, unable to stop the sobs that wracked his body. He coughed, gasping for air, whining with each stuttering rise of his chest that caused even more pain. A soft hand stroked his face, cupping it gently in a comforting manner.

“Breathe Kakashi… Just breathe… “

It worked but did little to soothe his panic. He was still crying, lungs burning with an effort to breathe even though it hurt so much.

“Please… Obito please stop…”

“It’s much too late for that now…”

Kakashi sobbed as a hand trailed slowly down his chest and past his flaccid cock to swirl around his entrance. That’s when the silver-haired nin lost it, shaking his head and trying desperately to break free.

“No! Please no! I’ve never-! I haven’t! Stop! Obito stop! Please don’t!”

He fought like hell, using strength he didn’t have to spare to try and fight his inevitable fate. 

“Stop? For a scumbag like you? You deserve so much worse than what I’m going to do to you… You’re lucky I’m not just straight up fucking you now… You’re too cute like this… It’d be a shame to break you...”

The finger swirling around his entrance slowly pushed inside, and even though there was only one, it felt like he was ripped apart. It was so uncomfortable, too big inside… If a lone finger hurt, how much would worse would Obito’s cock be? That thought terrified him, made him shake harder. Kakashi cried out in pain as it pushed deeper and wiggled inside him. He started to hyperventilate when another finger pushed in, feeling like he was tearing apart on the inside.

A thousand knives were stabbing him, he was sure, there was no way only two fingers could cause so much pain… He pleaded for Obito to stop, getting a chuckle in response, seeming to enjoy seeing Kakashi in pain. Tears fell down his face, blurring his vision, sliding into his mouth as he shut his eyes to try and block out the pain. A third finger slid in way too fast, and Kakashi struggled to breathe, heart stopping for a few moments at the unnatural stretch. His breath caught in his throat, lodging in his chest, mind going into overdrive.

“It-It-I-I-It h-h-huuuurrts,” he cried out, “Please get them out! Get them out! GET THEM OUT!!”

“Good. It should hurt,” was Obito’s response.

He cried, squirming to get away, nails clawing at the ground to try and drag his battered body. He was like a frightened animal, scared for its life, fighting uselessly against an inevitable fate. His nails shredded from his desperate clawing and scratching at the floor, blood leaking from fingertips.

“If you behave, and stop fighting, I’ll make it good for you too…,” Obito said.

Kakashi whimpered, having an internal turmoil… It hurt so much… He just wanted the pain to end… Wanted it to be over. He felt so violated and humiliated, the fingers stretching him beyond belief.

“P-p-please… Please make it stop… It hurts so much…,” he whimpered.

“Will you behave?”

He slowly nodded, hating himself for giving in. He didn’t deserve to live after this, didn’t deserve to be a ninja…

“Good boy…”

The missing-nin stroked his face softly, wiping away his tears with a gentle thumb. His bottom lip quivered as he trembled. Those fingers curled upward and suddenly, white-hot pleasure pulsed through his blood and sparked in his veins. He gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his hips bucked.

He was silently berating himself for being so weak, hating how all it took for him submit was the promise of pleasure, and now that he received it, he didn’t want it to stop. It was a relief from the pain he experienced moments earlier. A moan slipped past his lips as Obito hit that spot once again, laughing at his reaction.

“You like it now huh? You’re just lucky you look just as cute when you're like it versus when you’re in pain…”

“Y-Y-You s-s-sa-d-d-distic b-bastard…”

“Look who’s talking Bakashi…”

His eyes were puffy, red from crying, body trembling, hips bucking each time Obito was gracious enough to hit that wonderful spot, panting and gasping as he sobbed in embarrassment, hating how his body was responding to this *unwanted* treatment. He wasn’t supposed to like it… The intense pain eventually became a dull throb, pleasure overriding most of it. He had sex before, but never with another man. This was all new to him.

He sighed in relief as those fingers left, his body finally relaxing after so many long, tense moments. The young boy felt like he could finally breathe, happy that the pain was over, but it was short-lived as something else was slowly pushing inside him.

“NO! NO MORE! NO MORE! NONONONONONONONONONO! STOP! DON’T,” he screamed.

“I thought I told you to behave!! You’re going to regret it...”

He pushed on Obito’s chest, nails scratching his skin, clawing him, raking down wrinkled skin. The young nin was thrashing, heart pounding in his chest, like it would from a terrifying jumpscare, except for an extended period of time. Kakashi was sure he was in hell. There was no other explanation that would make as much sense as that.

“Take it you fucking bitch ass dog!”

“IT WON’T FIT! IT WON’T FIT! IT WON’T FIT!”

His entire world stopped, a bloodcurdling scream torn from his throat as Obito breached him in one, agonizing thrust. It felt like something broke from inside him and he felt something wet running down his legs. Obito cursed and moaned, his head falling back as he started a brutal pace, pounding into his small body with no mercy.

“STOP IT! IT’S TOO BIG! IT’S TOO BIG! GET IT OUT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! STOP IT! STOPSTOPSTOP!!!!”

Kakashi cried, clawing and thrashing, trying to get him off. It was too much, so much pain, the dick inside him way too big, ripping him apart. He couldn’t stop screaming, no matter how much each one hurt. Obito seemed to get off on Kakashi’s torture.

“I fucking love the way you scream… Keep it up… That’s it… Cry for me Kakashi... “

The silver-haired nin did, in fact, cry and scream, unable to stop himself. He pulled Kakashi’s hips down, impaling him further on his cock. Obito’s thrusts picked up, becoming rougher, smoother, passage slicked by the blood that coated the insides of thighs. His moans and the sound of skin against skin echoed the dark void. Suddenly, Obito stilled inside him, hips stuttering as he released himself inside of Kakashi.

He finally pulled out, and the small body sagged against the ground. He was breathing heavily, still sobbing in pain, looking down to see blood and cum leaking out of him and painting his skin. He was so ashamed… So violated, so fucking humiliated. He curled into a ball and sobbed. Obito was hazy in bliss and Kakashi’s eye caught something gleaming in the low light of Kamui. A kunai stood out against his dark clothes. He slowly dragged himself over to his clothes, grabbing his mask and the kunai, holding them both like he would a baby blanket.

Obito recovered, sighing as he saw Kakashi's small body huddled next to the clothes lying on the ground, but too weak to actually put them on. The older nin crouched down, cradling the broken and battered body of Kakashi. He stroked his face and hair tenderly, and despite having the kunai ready, the small boy found himself curling into the soft touch, crying in his chest.

“I can take away your pain… You don’t have to hurt anymore Kakashi,” Obito said quietly, cradling his head against his chest.

No… Nononononono! A cry escaped him as he pushed himself away, stabbing Obito’s eye. Obito cried out in pain, stumbling before Kakashi pounced on top of him and went wild. Everything was black as he lost it, sobbing as he stabbed his former comrade’s face over and over and over and over, mutilating the man that was once his rival.

Obito screamed for a few moments before going silent and still, but the silver-haired jounin didn’t stop. The genjutsu broke, but Kakashi didn’t notice, crying as he went crazy. Obito’s blood splattered on his face and body, undecipherable from the blood that had already painted his pale skin. He stabbed him one last time with a final cry, falling back and curling into a ball as he sobbed, leaving the kunai stuck in his former teammates’ face.

Pulling his thoughts together, he crawled over to his clothes, using them to wipe the copious amount of blood and cum off of his thighs. Kakashi pulled them on with shaky hands before collapsing, exhaustion tugging at his body. He wanted that soft touch, someone to hold him…He had never felt so violated or ashamed. There was a dull throb between his legs, still feeling the burn from being stretched so violently.

He sobbed uncontrollably, partially from pain, but half from the negative feelings and thoughts swirling in his chest and head, eating away at him from the inside. If only he had been stronger… If only he had fought harder… He was trash for giving in…

Kakashi wanted Tenzou… He wanted Iruka… Genma… Gai… Sakura… Naruto… Anyone… But then for them to see him so weak… He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He was so conflicted his head spun. Even though his current fight was over, the torture was still going, refusing to give the Copy-nin any reprieve…

Not only had Rin died by his hands, but Obito too? He really was a team killer (literally(lol)). He couldn’t stop fucking up… All he was was a useless piece of shit murderer. He had let everyone down… Would never amount to anything. How could he let this happen? Why did everything hurt so much?

It hurts… It hurts… It hurts so much…

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m not against writing more… I will if y’all request it… But I wouldn’t know who to ship him with, what to write, etc… So this can be a stand-alone one-shot, or I can continue. It's kind of short so I might make it longer at the very least. Comment on what you think I should do. Feedback and suggestions are welcome. Also, let me know if you think Obito is a missing or rogue ninja cause I wasn’t too sure, y’all can yell at me if I was wrong… But umm… I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
